


You're not alone

by jurandathedreamer1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurandathedreamer1/pseuds/jurandathedreamer1
Summary: You and Mark have been dating in secret for years. It's time to take the relationship to the next level.Mark x reader smut
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	You're not alone

It's been a long night for both of you, you and Mark. He had practice for hours in the morning, only to come home and work more from his laptop on lyrics for 127's upcoming album. He works so hard, you thought, looking over at him from the other side of the couch. Mark looks up and catches your eye, smiling but looking dead tired. You sigh, and close your laptop. That project isn't due until next week anyway, it can wait. You move over to Mark's side of the couch, folding your arms around his chest. You could feel him relax almost immediately, his breathing slowing a bit, and his back rounding, sinking deeper into the plush of the couch. 

"Baby," he breathed into your ear, "I gotta work a little longer okay?" You dug your hands deeper around him, refusing to let go,

"Just let me stay here with you for a while," you say quietly. You lift your head to look at Mark, and you see how tired he really is. This only makes you hang onto him tighter, burying yourself into his chest again. He sighed, and kept working for the next hour.

"Okay babe, I'm done for now," he said softly, kissing the top of your head. You smile and look up at him again, putting your face right up into his and rubbing your cheek against his. He laughed softly, doing the motion back and pulling you into a tight hug. "Baby, I love you," he whispered, like someone would hear. You felt his warmth all around you. His breathing slowed, a hand rubbing the back of your neck lightly. You felt completely at peace in the moment.

After a little while Mark pulled back from you, looking into your tired eyes with the most loving gaze. "Hey, baby," he said, just as quietly as before, "I think it's time for something. Something you've been wanting a long time". Your breath hitched, there was a very short list of things he could be talking about and all of them were major steps in your relationship. You and Mark had been dating for 7 years, since you met in junior high school. It was a long journey to where you are now, but you wouldn't want to share it with anyone else. When Mark talks like this...you can't help but get scared and excited all at once. He stood you up off the couch and ran into the other room for what seemed like ages, but eventually he comes back with his laptop in one hand, and a plain shopping bag in the other. When he sets up the computer, you see his mom on the screen in one corner, and your dad in the other.

You gasp, knowing immediately what's happening. Mark pulls out a box from the shopping bag, almost dropping it before grinning at you sheepishly. You can hear the voices of your families in the background but for this moment you can only focus on Mark, your Mark. He fumbles again, but manages to get the box open and get down on one knee. In the box is a thin, silver band set with a small blue gem in the middle, and smaller white ones on each side. It's perfect, exactly what you had always dreamed of in a ring, and here is your perfect boy on his knee giving it to you. Proposing. Mark is proposing to you. You almost can't believe it's happening, after all these years of keeping your relationship secret. Mark looks up at you with a nervous smile.

"Y/N...will you marry me?" the boy on his knee asks, knowing the answer but still worrying his lip between his teeth.

"Mark, yes! A thousand times yes," you say with tears welling up in your eyes. You pull him up to kiss the lips you love, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. After a moment he pushes away just enough to get the ring out of the box and onto your finger without too much trouble. Now you hear both your families on the computer cheering, and some crying, and you can't help but smile. 

The congratulations last longer than you would like, but Mark eats it all up so you just watch him while it happens. When everyone else signs off and it's only you and him again, your smile fades.

"What about the company? Your boss? The members?" you question nervously. You want so badly to be happy but all this is weighing you down. Mark pulls you in close again, trying to sooth your worries with his gentle touch.

"I have another few calls to make, but I wanted to do them with you," he says, back in his soft voice. When he pulls away this time, the number is already on speed dial. "Hello? Yes. She's here. She said yes!" Mark almost yells through the phone, "Baby, you can talk to them if you want". You take the phone and speaks with 127's manager for a few moments. It all becomes clear, Mark set this all up already. The managers, crew, and even the big bosses are in on this, and they want the best for you and your future husband. The next call is to Taeyong, who enthusiastically says he "totally knew she wasn't just your school friend", and Johnny who had actually known. A few more calls to members (he made sure to involve the Dreamies), family, and staff, and the whole thing was done.


End file.
